


Выбор

by Mitlaure



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Из жерла Ородруина вырвался столп пламени и породы, разверзлась земля Мордора, темные твари в страхе разбегались, обращались пеплом - Око погасло. Саурон остался один.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Так как личности назгулов до конца не раскрыты, автор оставляет за собой право давать им имена те, которые хочется. Однако, принимая во внимание тот факт, что первое их появление датируется второй эпохой (еще до падения Нуменора), для того, чтобы как можно полнее раскрыть характеры персонажей автор позволил себе некоторые вольности.  
> Так, один из назгулов - Ар-Фаразон Золотой, а девятый назгул взят из книги "Пестрая книга Арды" (имя и должность при дворе), также среди назгулов затесался один полуэльф и личности, являющиеся королями не в полном смысле, о чем можно будет узнать из текста.

Чертог Безвременья. Не узнать это сияющее переливчатыми кристаллами место было невозможно. Хотя Гортхаур, он точно помнил, никогда не бывал здесь. (Или все же бывал?)

Сверкает, манит, привлекает внимание, отвлекает и мерцает в бледном звездном свете. А они мутные оказались на деле — майа поймал одну из звезд и тут же выронил — обожгло ладонь. Да, не так он себе представлял свое пребывание после. Полное развоплощение, заточение в Мандосе или за Гранью, но никак не нахождение пред престолом Эру. Хотя в том, кто восседал на троне, он бы точно не признал Единого.

Ауле говорил, что Илуватар величествен, прекрасен, мудр, светел и справедлив. Говорил и то, что Манве похож на Творца. Майа, спроси его кто, правдивы ли были слова, однозначно объявил бы, что светлые валар нагло лгут. А Владыка… Он никогда не говорил, каков Эру: только то, что тот бывает назойливей самой вредной мухи. Может, он был в чем-то прав.

На деле Эру был вовсе не Эру. Нет, это, несомненно, был Творец. Действительно, словно бы светится изнутри, улыбается и жестом приглашает сесть рядом. Смешно. На руках до сих пор цепь Ауле, неприятно сдавливающая запястья. В ответ на приглашение Майрон зарычал в бессильной злобе.  
Ребенок. Самый настоящий. Эру сидел на подушках, крутил в руках серебрящийся венец и сдувал вредную прядь волос, нахально лезущую прямо в глаз. Во всем белом, расшитом искрящимися нитями неизвестных металлов.

— Не дуйся, злоба к тебе не к лицу, — мягко произнес Творец, спрыгивая с трона и скидывая ненарочно несколько подушек, — подумай, как оно смотрится на твоем прелестном личике.

— Руки прочь! — Зашипел Гортхаур, ощетинившись и едва не сшибив болтающейся цепью мелкого наглеца.

«Цепь!» — осенило майа. Мерзкие оковы, пускай и не пропали, но более не сковывали движения, и Саурон бросился на отступающего Создателя, начинающего сразу же отбиваться и пытаться сбросить обезумевшего майа. Он кричал, рычал, шипел, колотил руками по полу и с неистовым остервенением бил Эру (позволявшего, между прочим, такое делать, хотя давно мог отшвырнуть кузнеца, словно тряпичную куклу), проклиная и рыдая, прося помощи и обвиняя, зовя искренне, причитая.

***  
— Успокоился? — поинтересовался Илуватар, приводя в порядок зал и успокаивая переполошившихся айну. Пусть не винят младшего — тот слишком устал и обозлился, чтобы контролировать себя.  
— Постыдился бы. Мелькору не пришлось бы по душе твое поведение. И принял бы он тебя _таким_?

Таким? Мысли в голове мятежного майа путались, крутились суетливым роем и не давали ухватиться за нужную нить. Все не то и не так. Еще и имя — напоминание.  
— Не смей говорить о нем, — глухо прорычал он, загнанным зверем вжимаясь в стену за спиной, — не называй. — Почти мольба.

— Ступай и подумай.  
Выгоняет. Вот так просто и без объяснений? Зачем тогда привел сюда, что хотел вызнать? Или это было только желание поглумиться? Что ж, если так, Илуватару это даже удалось.

***

Ородруин привычно извергал из своих недр огонь и обломки породы, орки копошились у Барад-Дура и ровным строем шагали к Черным воротам. Шли за ними грузные тролли и мчались варги, своим воем призывая все темное воинство на бой за своего Господина. Назгулы крылатыми тенями то и дело пикировали на собравшееся у Врат Мордора объединенное воинство. Око щурилось и внимательно следило. Кольцо — оно где-то там, и нельзя допустить того, чтобы прелесть пропала вновь. Глупое видение тревожило мысли майа, но он не обращал на них внимания. Пускай. Что только не причудится от усталости.

Родные выжженные земли, мерзкие чудища, выращенные в недрах земли, улайри, кружащие над войсками обоих армий — все это было приятно взгляду Ока, а доносящиеся крики боя ласкали слух.

В голове загудело. Кольцо! Оно рядом, оно зовет — и оно в опасности. Око обратило свой взор к Ородруину, а потом обратно на сражение. Где оно, где? Нельзя потерять все сейчас, когда желанная цель столь близка.  
В голове так некстати прозвенел тревожным колокольчиком вопрос Единого. Примет ли его Мелькор _таким_? Знать бы ответ. Крылатые ящеры премерзко пищали, запугивая объединенную армию, и метались. Кольцо звало их, но туда, куда даже бесстрашным назгулам не особо не хотелось отправляться. Хотя ради Владыки они были готовы на все.

Вот они летят над Мордорскими пустошами, вот орки теснят врага, вот Гендальф защищает какого-то человека (близко разглядеть его лицо не представлялось возможным), вот реют штандарты с багровым оком, вот полурослики пробираются в недра Ородруина, вот мчится Кархарот, без разбору раскидывая всех, кто попадается на пути…  
Полурослики! Конечно, Гендальф не так глуп, вот и отдал Кольцо этим мерзким хоббитсам, посмевшим похитить прелесть. Громовой рев, прокатившийся по призрачному миру, призвал назгулов обратно. Один из них спикировал в жерло Роковой Горы, а Саурону оставалось лишь надеяться. Он разгадал план Олорина, но было слишком поздно.

Один из хоббитов отважно сражался с Голлумом, когда где-то сбоку мелькнула неприметная тень. Они были близки к краю, когда вниз, в самое жерло пышущего жаром вулкана, навернулось пучеглазое существо, радуясь полученной прелести.

— Мистер Фродо, бежим отсюда, — пухлый хоббит потянул за собой другого.  
— Кольцо… Сэм, оно уничтожено? — Беспокойно и с надеждой пролепетал юный герой. Девятый назгул тенью бросился вслед за кольцом.  
— Да, мистер Фродо, Вы справились.

Аллор — арбитр изящества и Девятый назгул по совместительству — едва не угодил в бурлящий поток. Надпись на кольце читалась особенно ярко, а само оно оказалось ледяным, что не могло не радовать призрака. Лавовая буря поднималась из недр земли, грозя поглотить нуменорца, и он, крепко сжимая в руках кольцо, старался взобраться наверх. И где носит остальных, когда они нужны?! Сбоку мелькнула еще одна тень и, подхватив собрата, понеслась из нутра Роковой Горы.

В этот миг дрогнули полчища Мордора, внезапно утратив напор, — и замер их грубый хохот, и руки их затряслись, роняя оружие. Единая воля словно ослабла, более не управляя, не направляя озлобленных существ.

Земля содрогнулась. Над башнями Черных Врат, над вершинами Сумеречных гор взметнулась в небеса необъятная темень, пронизанная огнем. Стеная, дрожала земля. Клыки Мордора, грозный Барад-Дур, закачались — и рухнули; рассыпались могучие бастионы, полчища отвратительных тварей, сыпавшие из глубин темной твердыни, обратились прахом; низверглись ворота, раздался рокот Ородруина. Тяжкий гул, превращаясь в раскатистый оглушительный рокот, усиливался.

— Царствование Саурона кончилось! Его власть пала! — молвил Гендальф, и голос его разнесся над войсками запада и пустошами Мордора.  
Объединенная армия ликовала: Око Мордора погасло, прислужники Врага в панике бежали кто куда, обращаясь пеплом. Земля раскалывалась, извергая искры и новые всплески магмы. Враг пал. Наконец-то с темным правлением покончено.

Чернее черных туч накрывала пустыню непроглядная Тень, сверкая молниями. Полыхала Роковая Гора, бурлили в огненной реке руины. Конус вулкана раскололся, и кипящий поток магмы, грохоча, понесся со склонов горы. Сам-мат-Наур изрыгнул огромный клуб густого дыма. В нем никто не заметил, как несколько теней уносились прочь, на Север.  
Там, внизу, продолжала разверзаться земля и вздымались столбы дыма. Гора в содроганиях истекала магмой. Густо сыпал горячий пепел.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Саурон бежит

Единственный дракон, не одну эпоху остававшийся живым, был убит — Эребор занят гномами. Саурон в бессильной злобе крепче вцепился в назгула, словно бы боясь смотреть вниз, думать и желая быть понятым.  
Нет, он не хотел утешения, однако страдал от одиночества, от невозможности творить, чувствовать. Майа едва ли не урчал от предвкушения предстоящей работы. Прочь на север, прочь туда, где когда-то была его твердыня: могучая крепость, ходы которой, возможно, еще целы. После падения Нуменора он не мог этого утверждать. Мысли же о том, чтобы сдаться, даже не возникало. Нет, наоборот, он должен осторожно, шаг за шагом, отстроить свою крепость, вывести новых зверей, избавиться от орков и прочего сброда, способного затормозить строительство мощного королевства. Да, он создаст новое государство, подготовит его и станет наместником.  
Как в Гондоре люди много лет ждали своего короля, так и он, Саурон, будет ждать возвращения Владыки. Он не будет одинок, ни один из них.

Знавший о поединке Олорина с Готмогом, усталый майа решил даже не проверять, жив ли балрог. Если и жив, то сам найдет Саурона, ежели нет, то это не такая большая потеря. Известно, что балроги подчинялись напрямую Бауглиру и не желали служить Гортхауру.

Озлобленный и обессиленный, он крепче вцепился в Моро. Этот назгул был особо люб сущности майа, но в то же время Саурон всей душой ненавидел шестого, ибо более всех этот назгул был подобен человеку и обликом и мыслями, а слова и фэа его не раз напоминали Саурону его самого в то время, когда он не стал еще полностью Его.

Оглушительный рев крылатой твари вывел майа из тяжких раздумий — процессия приближалась к мглистым горам, готовым принять неожиданных путников.

Вымотанные боем, с раненным, едва живым ангмарцем и слабым майа, назгулы направляли животину в надежное укрытие. Бессильный дух Саурона указывал направление, не напрасно лелея надежду на целостность остатков былых крепостей.

Ангбанд и Утумно, их недра, — они хранили в себе множество воспоминаний, часть из которых заставляла сердце болезненно сжиматься.  
Он бежал от взора валар, надеясь на то, что те поверили в его смерть. Спешил укрыться в крепости от Эру, слова которого до сих пор набатом отдавались в голове. Но более всего он хотел сбежать от своей памяти, в то же время, наоборот, желая оказаться там, где _им_ было хорошо вместе.

Холод камней и промозглый ветер словно вдыхал в измотанных путешественников свежие силы. И пока Саурон осматривался, стараясь держаться ровно и прикидывая, какой силой обладает, девять теней успели выискать старый подземный ход.  
На первое время, решили они, сойдут и пещеры, каким-то чудом пустующие и сохранившиеся. Майа устало одобрил их выбор и, поддерживаемый Моро, пошел вслед за ангмарцем. Слабо блестевшее кольцо, до краев наполненное силой, радовало глаз, и Саурон без сожаления тратил её на создание примитивного освещения. Факелы не чадили и бросали рыжеватые блики на каменные стены, а они все шли вглубь горы.

Майа вскрикнул, остановившись посреди коридора: зрачки его расширились, а сам он, казалось, стал еще бледнее.  
Подхватив своего хозяина, назгулы поспешили в ближайшую «комнату», где на гранитное возвышение положили Саурона, чье лицо то и дело искажалось гримасами боли, отчаянья и животного ужаса. Тени в беспокойстве разбежались, не зная, чем смогут помочь. Они сошлись лишь в одном — нужно срочно найти воду — быть может, это отрезвит их господина.

В комнате отчего-то становилось холоднее. Саурон застонал, отчаянно хватаясь руками за воздух.


End file.
